True Strength
by Airhead259
Summary: Oneshot. Riku knows that he is better than Sora in every way – so what is it that makes Sora more worthy to wield the Keyblade? [Twelve Shots of Summer]


_Since I drew a complete blank while trying to come up with ideas for "Tea Party", I decided to go with this week's alternate prompt, "Dream On". I wanted to experiment a little, so I tried writing in present tense for once. It was a challenge, to be sure, but challenging yourself is the true essence of TSoS! ..or at least that's what I'd like to think._

_I did as much reasearch as I could while writing this fic, but if there are any plot-holes, I apologise in advance. Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

* * *

True Strength

The sun beats down relentlessly upon the island shore, where two boys are running across the sand. A shout of protest is heard as the taller boy dashes forward, turning back only to flash his friend a triumphant grin. As he crosses the makeshift finish line that has been drawn in the sand, he slows to a stop and raises his arms to the sky.

"Beat you again, Sora," he calls, as the younger boy finally catches up to him.

Sora doubles over and rests his hands on his bent knees, trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, he stands up to his full height – which still leaves him a few inches shorter than his friend – and declares, "One of these days I'll beat you, Riku."

This only serves to increase Riku's amusement, and his grin grows wider. "Heh. Dream on, Sora."

* * *

Finally. After so many years of waiting, his dream has finally come true. He has made it off the islands, and to a different world – a world that is steeped in eternal darkness, but a different world nonetheless.

He thinks about his former home, and frowns. Although his desire to leave had been strong, he had not wanted his world to be consumed by shadows. _'I guess it's a small price to pay,'_ he tells himself, and wonders distantly if his friends, Sora and Kairi, also made it off the islands safely.

"Why worry about that boy, when he no longer cares for you?"

Riku turns around as a dark-clad figure emerges from the shadows. "He has already found new friends to replace the two of you," the witch continues, smiling cruelly as she speaks. "You should move on, and join me instead."

The boy scoffs. "Dream on, Maleficent. Sora hasn't left us behind…and he_ definitely_ wouldn't abandon Kairi."

"Oh? That's what you think, and yet-" She waves her hand, and a portal materializes out of thin air. He sees Sora walking through a town, followed by two other...animals? A dog carrying a shield, and a duck with a staff. He shakes his head, letting out a short laugh.

"You're serious? You think Sora would leave us for _them?!_"

She dispels the portal with a wave of her hand and turns away. "Appearances can be deceiving," she sneers. "Perhaps, if you were to go there in person, you would understand."

Maleficent disappears into the shadows once again, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He stands in place defiantly, refusing to acknowledge what she has shown him. But a sliver of doubt has already begun to creep into his mind.

_'__He wouldn't just forget about us…would he?'_

* * *

When Riku finally encounters Sora in Traverse Town, he is the same as ever. The boy is cheerful and energetic, constantly referring to Riku as his friend. The older boy smiles. _'How could I ever have doubted him?'_

But then, he sees the Keyblade – a weapon of immense power – in his friend's hands. His first thought is one of disbelief. _'Why does he have the Keyblade? Him, of all people?!'_

He takes the weapon, expecting it to be a fake, but the raw strength it emanates as he holds it in his hands is enough to prove that is it the real thing. _'He was chosen, and not me? I'm more worthy of it than he ever could be.'_

Sora insists that Riku join them on their journey, but his new friends appear to disagree – as one yells at Sora, the other simply stands there without interfering. Riku realises that he is clearly not wanted here.

Without another word, he walks off.

By the time Maleficent appears in Traverse Town and takes him to observe Sora and his newfound friends, he has already made up his mind.

_'__Maleficent was right…he doesn't need me or Kairi any more. He has his new friends…and the Keyblade.'_

He still does not understand. Riku knows that he is better than Sora in every way – so what is it that makes Sora more worthy to wield the weapon? Could it be the same thing that Kairi has always seen in Sora, that she has never seen in him?

He shakes his head and smirks. _'Sora, better than me? Dream on.'_

This feeling of superiority is what keeps him going, as he travels between the worlds in search of Kairi, while trying to prove that he is and always will be stronger than Sora.

_'__I'll be the one to save her, not you.'_

* * *

It is only after their confrontation at Hollow Bastion that he starts to see the truth. He recognises the compassion that Sora holds for his friends and everyone around him. Everything Riku has done until now, he has done for himself. The Keyblade does not choose people based on raw strength – it chooses those with strength of _heart_, good _or_ bad. It is his selfishness that has made him weak all this time; weak, and unworthy of the weapon he so desires.

He accepts this as his body is claimed by a shadowy figure, and it is only at the last moment that he realises that becoming one with the darkness will not save him.

When he finally regains control of his body, he is within the Realm of Darkness, and a door separates him and Sora. He knows now that his place is here, that this is what he deserves. With a pang of regret in his heart, he acknowledges his fate.

"Take care of her," he tells Sora, as the Door to Darkness closes, separating their realms forever. _'Take care of Kairi…because you were the only one who ever deserved her.'_

* * *

Once again, Riku finds himself in total darkness, not dissimilar to the corridors he had once walked while travelling between worlds. This time, however, he is alone, having defied Maleficent at Hollow Bastion.

Miraculously, he is offered a second chance. He accepts it and finds himself journeying through his memories, followed by a massive castle. As he ascends its floors, a voice whispers in his ear, trying to convince him to use the dark powers that have been bestowed upon him. The voice eventually manifests itself as his possessor – the man who sought to destroy all worlds in his pursuit of Kingdom Hearts. Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness.

Riku refuses to succumb to his words. _'Dream on, Ansem,'_ he tells the voice. _'There's no way I'm giving in to the darkness again.'_

* * *

He finds the girl, Naminé, in a white room filled with pods. She is standing before a single, secluded pod, and when he sees who is inside, he is overcome with shock. Sora is suspended within, his eyes closed.

Anger drives his actions as he lunges forward and shouts his friend's name while demanding answers from the girl, who merely watches him with sad eyes.

Naminé explains what has happened – Sora's memories have been taken apart, and he needs to sleep in order to regain them. Riku takes a closer look at his friend. He seems content and at ease, and it fills the older boy with frustration.

_'__I asked him to protect Kairi. What is he doing here?!'_

But he cannot stay upset with Sora for long. It is clear that he has made his choice. And now, Riku has a choice to make as well.

Naminé offers to rid him of his darkness, which will destroy his memories in the process, but he refuses. Deep down, he knows that conquering the darkness is something he has to do for himself, and if he must bear the burden of his past actions, it is only what he deserves.

Before he leaves, he turns to glance at the pod once again.

_'__I'll see you again soon, Sora…until then, dream on.'_

* * *

Their journey is far from over. Despite having finally proven himself worthy of wielding the Keyblade as well, Riku knows that he will never be strong enough, as long as darkness still dwells within his heart.

It is ironic that the home he once considered a prison is now the place that brings him the most peace. He and Sora have yet to become true Keyblade Masters, but for now, he is content to sit by the shore and watch the sun sink beneath the ocean.

"I'd bet you'd make a great Keyblade Master, Riku."

He turns to Sora, whose gaze is focused on the waves in the distance. "I mean, you struggled with the darkness before, but that made you stronger. And who knows? You might earn your Mark of Mastery before I do."

The boy flashes him a sidelong grin, and despite himself, Riku smiles back. Physically, he will always be stronger than Sora – that is a fact that they are both aware of – but Riku knows he will never possess the strength of heart that his friend does. It is Sora's selflessness and compassion that has gotten him this far, and it is proof that he will always be one step ahead, no matter what.

With this in mind, Riku simply lets out a short laugh, and says,

"Heh. Dream on, Sora."

* * *

_I enjoyed writing this, and I'm quite happy with most of it. If you have any questions, feedback, or constructive criticism of any kind, do let me know. __And as always, do check out the other works by the talented authors over at the Twelve Shots of Summer forum!_


End file.
